The Wolf returns
by Yanee
Summary: Set after the events of series 2 Maddy finds out some news that will change her life forever. Lots of short storys which combines into one big story lots of Maddian and fluff enjoy and review.
1. The Birthday

Chapter 1.  
The birthday.

It has been One year since i left with my pack and left Rhydian as a lone wolf, the last thing i said echo's in my mind "I love you" repeating in my head every time i think about him which is all the time.  
I lay in the damp leafs of the forests bed, light beams though the leafs of the trees above me my eyes following the particles of dust dancing in the rays of early sunshine, the smell of the moist earth beneath me fills my lungs. The rest of my pack are asleep but i lay here awake thinking about him thinking about how much has changed in the past year, my hair has grown since being in the wilderness it flows down to the middle of my spine where it lays the ends curled in a playful manor, i've grown taller however still small for my age the reason i'm awake when the rest of my pack are fast a sleep is because of my age. Its my 17th birthday and all i can think about is him wondering if he has changed, wondering if he still remembers me.

The rest of the pack starts to emerge from a deep sleep the first being the alpha of the pact Jana, next being my parents who have become less protective of me since living in the wild. The pack starts making plans for the day discussing where they will hunt and who will protect the camp where we are staying. My parents are sent to collect wood to build the fire that had gone out last night, i still lay here staring into the depths of the sky i sleep further away from the pack still believing i don't belong here the only place i belong is the place where he is.

My parents emerge from the edge of the camp with bundles of logs and tinder for the fire, they place them down and start to head over to me im still laying on my back however sensing there present i pull my body up and rest my back on the trunk of the tree i was sleeping under.

"Morning mads" Daniel said in a cautious tone trying not to disturb me, "Happy birthday".  
"Thanks" i said trying to sound happy, although i was depressed i still wanted to make sure the others around me were not the same.  
"Jana said you can go to the town and call Shannon and tom if you want" said Emma, i've only been in contact with my friends twice this year once when we were in Devon for the day visiting my cousins and once on Christmas, every time i called them i never heard about Rhydian they said he was unwell or he was away this just made me miss him even more.  
"where even are we" i said sounding angry, it has been weeks since we last moved and ive never known where we were all i knew was it was hotter then were we were last time.  
"Somewhere in the east of whales, the town is just a couple of miles to the North if you hurry you can get there and back by sundown"  
"Ok, ill see you then" i got up and wiped the leafs of my jacket and tried to remove as much debris from my hair as possible before throwing on my extra hoddie that i used as a pillow last night. It was cold but i found the lighter in my jacket pocket and used the flame to heat my hands up, i started to walk into the forest before pulling out a joint from a tin in my other pocket, i managed to get when we were at my cousins. I lit the joint and placed it my mouth breathing in the smoke trying to forget the past i looked around at the forest seeing the light bounce of the trees making the hole place looks so beautiful and that's when i began to run. I ran with all my speed my feet barely touching the ground with each pace i am very graceful when running however seem to fall on anything when i walk, each breath i took inhaling more smoke making my mind more clear and numbing my pain.

It seemed like at least two hours before i got to the clearing of the forest and could see building in the far distance i hurried over being cautious not to be seen running at such fast pace. I got nearer to the small village it was dull the walls of each house painted in a faded grey there was a road leading of into the distance and that was it there was a small dock where boats were tied up at and a small shop. It was the smallest "town" i've ever seen it must of been a small fishing village at least 200 people could live here. I carried on walking on the road leading up to the village when i got closer to the shop in the village i could see a small phone booth i got inside it smelled strongly of fish so i decided to make it quick i rummaged though my jumper pocket searching for some loose change my hand felt something cold and i remembered i slept with my knife in my jumper pocket scared the pack would turn in me at night, i let out a low chuckle thinking how stupid i must sound and placed 20p into the coin slot of the telephone i got out a crumpled piece of paper that had Shannon's number scrawled on i typed in the numbers on the pad and placed the phone to my ear, ringing...


	2. Unexpected Circumstances

Chapter 2:  
unexpected circumstances.

The phone begins to ring I think that Shannon's not bothering to pick up because the phones been ringing for some time now, this just makes me even more nervous I has been a long time since i heard her voice, I was just about to put the phone down when suddenly a quite voice comes though the speaker.

"Hello, who is this" Said Shannon in a hushed voice.  
"Its me Maddy, don't think I forgotten you Shan" I said in a joking tone.  
I hear people talking in the background someone asking who she's talking to, Tom? I make out a frantic voice "Miss can i go to the Toilet please" i assumed was Shannon. I hear foot steps and a door close and then a minute later another door open then close again.

"Shannon, what are you doing" I shout making sure she can here me from a distance.  
"Keep your voice down I'm at school, I've gone out of class and I'm in the Darkroom" said Shannon it sounded as if it was her birthday.  
"I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too".

Silence.

"Maddie I don't have long so listen up, Doctor White-wood has been fired from her job because of here ridiculous theory's about you, everyone thinks she's mad, even the local newspaper has issued a article about her and how she can not be trusted." said Shannon.

"That's great, but that wont stop here coming back for us and proving we are what she says we are" I said in a sad tone even if no one believed her she can still get proof of us if we return.  
"I haven't told you the best bit yet, she went to Rhydian's house and broke in, Rhydian's foster parents caught her and she has been charged with Breaking and entering she's in prison now and when she comes out she's not aloud within 10 miles from the town, and who will believe a crazy Dr anyway. Maddy you can come home." Shannon Replied with great enthusiasm  
"That's Great!, how is Rhydian?" The line went dead just as I asked the only question i wanted asking to make me completely sane again.

"Fuck sake!" I slammed the phone back in the holder.  
I can go home but what if he doesn't remember me or has moved on it has been a year after all.  
I ran back though the town and into the forest it has gone dark, the bright sun setting over the hills the other side of the town and I was for the first time since living in the wild happy again, there was hope again I could go back to my former life but all I could think of is him. Wondering if he still "Loves me" or if those words meant nothing to him any more.

The comfort of the forest was familiar to me I have lived here for enough time to make myself believe that it is my home but deep down I know it will never be my home, I was not born wild and that is not the life I want to live however I'm going to be sad to leave here. Not waking up to the sun creeping though the leaves of the trees surrounding me, the sent of the fire that had died down though out the night, not having to obey the rules of the normal human life.

But I know that home is not here, it is where he is that's where I would want to wake up and smell the sent of the covers of my bed I longed for at the cold nights with only the leaves of the forest bed to use as a mattress. Fuck it was cold in the winter I wonder how I managed to survive, I think it was because of the hope of seeing his face again, that's what kept me through those cold nights. I continue to run though the cover of the trees the same thought it my mind.

Does he still remember me and is he is waiting for me too.

We will just have to find out.


	3. Telling the news

Chapter 3:  
Telling the news.

I arrived back at the camp it was dark I could barely see around me only the silhouettes of trees surrounding the clearing of the camp, I start to walk further into the camp the fire has been lit after being in the wild and learning about the elements fire doesn't scare me or my parents any-more, the sound of crackling tree logs can be herd and I feel the warmth from the flames soak into my body and relax my mussels. I sit down in front of a small section of a fallen tree truck that's used for people to sit down on when eating after the long hunt, I let my head fall backwards and rest on the trunk behind me, my eyes looking at the stars above the trees the swirls of dark grey merged into the black abyss of the nights sky. Everyone is asleep so I figure its best not to wake the rest of the pack to tell the news, I think about Rhydian and Tom and Shannon wondering what they are doing right now, my eyelids begin to get heavy and I feel the unconsciousness of sleep fall over me drifting away into a mixture of my thoughts.

_I see a boy resting on the ground of a near a familiar tree his arms are stretched out behind him like he's using them as a pillow I don't see his face but his body looks familiar to me, suddenly I get a glance at his eyes a deep green that is swirled into a light shade of blue. I recognise who this is immediately I nearly wake from my sleep but I try to control it, its him Rhydian its really him this is the first time I've pictured his face in such detail as if I'm seeing him in real life, I feel like I'm being shaken I fight not to be woken for a longer look at him the way his hair blows gently in the wind it makes me want him even more suddenly i am jerked into consciousness again._

My parents are over me the light of the morning sun blinding me slightly as I try to make out what's happening.  
"You were screaming what's happening ?", Daniel said seeming worried about me.  
"I'm not sure don't worry..." I try to calm them down then realise now's properly the best time to tell them the news my pulse starts to race and I inhale a deep breath of the cold air to calm me down I begin.  
"Mam", I take in another deep breath.  
"You know when I went to the village to call Shannon" I start to freak out my palms start to clam up I know its good news but what happens if they don't want to go back what happens if i never get to see him again, here it goes.  
"We can go home we're safe, Doctor white-wood is gone and she cant come back, we can leave." I say trying to decipher there facial expressions they seem shocked but then a smile slowly spreads across there faces. I calm down.  
"Is it true" said Emma  
"We can go home?" Emma looks happy but at the same time confused.  
My mum leans down next to me and gently kisses the top of my forehead something she hasn't done in a long while, "we need to talk" she says and then gets up and starts to walk with dad away across to the other side of the camp and I decide they just need to think of what we are going to do next. I get up stretching my arms out and catching my breath as the cold wind hits my body I pull the hood of my jacket over me and notice the Red haired girl sitting over facing away from me across the burnt out fire. I start to walk over to her slowly quietly not wants to scare her or make her jump a low voice comes out before i have a change to even face her yet.  
"Is it true Maddy, about you leaving" said Jana,  
"I guess, Shannon told me yesterday when I want too the village to ring her" I whimpered having to say goodbye to another friend is going to be hard enough but saying goodbye to the whole pack is even worse even though I don't know most of them that well.  
"Why does everything good to me has to leave me" she says, I sit down next to her and she faces me her eyes starting to fill with tears.  
"To make room for more good stuff" I say trying my best to make her feel better.  
"Its going to be shit not being able to see you again" she says smiling a little trying to not let her emotional side out.  
"What do you mean, you can still visit us this isn't goodbye for ever" even though the probability of that happening is very low her being a pack leader and not being able to abandon her pack the thought of it cheers her up and she smiles and rises from her seat and starts walking over to were the left overs of the dinner i missed last night was.

I'm not hungry i just need to clear my head so I get up and start walking over to where the stream was, its a good 2 mile walk but I need the change from running every now and then, I let my hair flow in the wind and my feet skip across the now dry earth beneath them. Around 10 minutes later and I can hear the sound of the blue water flowing across the forest, I follow the river across a little bit till I come to a clearing there is a small dip in the ground and a pit were the water lays clear as ice and properly just as cold, I take my changes as I start to zip my jacket off and pull my jumper over my head the first gust of wind catches my bare skin and sends shivers down my spine I tug my jeans of and then my boots and socks till I'm standing in just my underwear letting the cold air refresh me, I dip my feet in and the icy water touches my skin making me jump its so cold it hurts. However I've come this far there is so no backing out now I slip my underwear of and though it in the pile of cloths I stand completely naked feeling exposed I leap into the air and crash into the pool of water below me, I struggle for air as my body fights to stay warm I start to calm down and float around in the now refreshing water. I dive down and sit on the surface of the small pool no bigger then a jacuzzi, my hair floats to the surface and I run my hand tough it getting rid of the nots, I struggle for air so I then surface again I wash my body quickly and finally I think its time to get out.

I swim to the edge and look in case anyone is near me of coarse there isn't it seems silly as I'm in the middle of nowhere however I feel like I should anyway. I pull my body up and lay on the clean grass the air blows across my body freezing me at first then as my body adjusts it starts to dry the droplets of water attached to my skin, after a while I start to feel uncomfortable laying there completely naked so I through my underwear on and pull my jumper on too, my chest is still a little damp but not enough to really bother me, I grab my jeans and pull them up my legs next follow my shoes and socks, now I am dressed I pick up my jacket from the forests floor and start heading over to the camp I guess my parents have finished discussing the news I have told them, I hope they agree we can go home all I want to see is his face just like in the dream and press my cold lips to his and we can pretend that I never left and nothing ever happened but that might not even happen but I like to make my self think it will, I Guess we will just have to see.


	4. The Journey

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading this so far I hope to try and upload a chapter a day someday's this wont happen but I'll try, Please Review, this motivates me even more to write new chapters, anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Journey.

I walked back to the camp my body still damp from the morning swim it made me shiver a little as the cold wind brushed against my clothes, I saw my parents sitting down on the logs near were we eat after a long hunt they were talking in whispers so I decided i would quietly walk over to them. My feet made quite sounds as they hit the forest floor for some reason this sound was heard my my mothers in tensed sense of smell she turned around and my dad followed. My mum gestated to a open seat were I slowly walked over to and sat down on.

My mam was the first to speak "Do you miss home Mads" She said in a motherly tone.  
"Yes" I replied she seemed to be relived at this a smile creped onto her face and she spoke again.  
"Me and your dad both think its safe enough for us to return" the constant burning feeling that I had ever since I left Rhydian alone as a lone wolf was lifted I could finally see him again its been over a year and I haven't had a single message from him except that dream I had, I tried using Eolas a couple of time but it din't work properly cause he was so far away or that I couldn't bring my self to see his face after abandoning him.

"Maddy are you ok?" Daniel said, interrupting my train of thought.  
"Yeh, when do we leave?" i said I'm eager to get back but nervous about what will happen when I get there.  
"Right now back your bag, we need to get there as soon as possible" my mam said as she was walking away to were my parents usually slept. I nodded and walked over to the tree I normally slept under, there was a small hollowed out bit at the back of the tree, this is were I kept all my possessions which was not a lot, I reached in and grabbed my bag it was light it only had a spare set of clothes my parents got when we went to Devon and a picture of me and Rhydian I took when we went on that camping trip with the school, I took it out the front pocket of my bag and looked at it, his beaming smile and green eyes looked right back at me and I felt like he was actually here looking at me I sighed and placed it back in my bag and walked back over to my parents who were at the over side of the camp talking to Jana.

"I'll miss you" Said the red haired girl as I walked closer to them.  
"I'll miss you too" i said hugging her feeling a my eyes starting to water I pulled away.  
"Come and visit some time yeh" I said trying to reassure her that this was not the end.  
"I'll try" she replied a small smile on her face, while a tear rolled down her cheek.

We walked away from the camp, "Say hi to the others" Jana shouted back at us.  
"I will" I replied and with that we started to run.

We ran all that day taking little stops, dad managed to bring some food for the journey and we ate that while we ran, that's all we did for a solid week run, eat, sleep the only thing keeping us going was the thought of are former life the life I wanted so badly the normal life. As the seventh day came we were tired and exhausted that's when we entered the familiar forest I looked at my parents they looked terrible there faces coved in mud there eyes looked tired and they looked like they gave up on every hope of survival until they recognised the forest we were in, there faces lit up and they started to pick up the pace we were soon running full speed though the forest dodging trees and jumping over fallen branches this was the finish line the end of our horrible journey that's when we saw it.

Over a small hill was the village I grew up in the same village were I first meet him all those years ago my heart started thumping in my chest and I began getting nervous but the same time exited. Its dark and my best guess is its around 2am not the best time to arrive but we carried on running, the town getting ever closer, my parents changed direction to the left and I now knew where we are going after a while we reached it, a small cottage in the secluded part of the town this is the house I grew up in the same house I left for the wild. We slowed down as we got to the edge of the forest and walked onto the same road I used to walk on to get to school we got to the driveway of our house and I panic started to take over me I don't know why this is like a dream I thought we would never leave the wild. The door opened and I walked into the house I haven't been in for over a year, all the furniture had sheets over to stop them getting covered in dust it was clean however... strange?

"Dan would you look at this!" my mam said in a appreciative voice.  
"what is it?" I said confused.

"Its a note from Shannon, saying that she came into our house to clean and make sure everything was ok" My mam said astonished. I can't believe Shannon was so kind this was why she was my best-friend she was loyal and always thinking of how she can help.

"We need to remember to thank her somehow" my mam said as I climbed the familiar set of stairs into my old bedroom, I haven't opened this door for over a year, my hand shacked as I pulled the door open, I looked around nothing had changed since I left, however my bed was made and the rubbish was cleaned up, ill have to say remember to thank Shannon even more for this, I sat on my bed thinking of all the times I had with them, I laid back onto my bed and something jabbed into my back I turned around to see what it was. I looked astonished a single tear left my eyes it was a painting of me and Rhydian in wolf form the same sentence repeated in my head was written in delicate handwriting that was printed at the bottom of the framed picture "I love you"-R. My parents voice came from down stairs "Get some sleep your not missing school tomorrow". I shut my eyes and thought what I was going to do when I saw him after all the painting said he still loved me, with those words still in my head I drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. Going back to old times

**Authors note.**

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in so long it must have been months, anyway I plan to make a lot more chapters because i will soon be on holiday and have a lot more time to write, sorry this chapter is quite short and not my best i was not sure how i could really write it in a way that resembles the other chapters, please give me suggestions and make sure you stay tuned for more chapters and write a review if you liked this chapter or have anything to say it really motivates me to write more chapters! Thanks - Yanee.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

Going back to old times.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm next to the bed I was sprawled across I reached over and press the button on the top to turn the alarm off, the curtains to the room were slightly opened and a ray of yellow sunshine was creeping though, my other hand was still clutched around the picture I discovered last night the words "I love you" keep repeating in my head then I remembered... School.

This would be the first time I've seen him since I left, what would I say? what would he say? My brain began to get overloaded with crazy ideas and scenarios that I knew would never happen, my heart is racing faster than I can comprehend and I start to panic it takes me some time to calm my self down, I reach for the window and push it open breathing in the cold yet surprisingly warm autumn air, I let it fill my lungs and relax my head a little.

Ok, school I think to my self trying to bring my brain back to the real world for a few moments, I looked around my room confused at were to begin I haven't got a clue were anything is it takes me a while to figure out it was just how I left it and I let my self readjust and familiarize my self with my room, I notice that mam has left me some school clothes on my bed, i picked them up and start walking to were the bath room is.

Once in the bathroom i undress my self and let the warm water relax my muscles it's about 7:00am so i've only got around 30 minutes to get ready and leave, i start washing my self and sooner than expected i am out of the bathroom again fully cleaned, i chuck the school clothes on as well as a clean pair of underwear and i've still got 15 minutes left so i begin packing my bag with whatever stuff i think is suitable not really knowing what lessons i have or what im actually doing in school all is that i know is i'm in the sixth form at the high-school i used to go to, once i'm satisfied with what i've put in my rucksack i throw it round my shoulders and walk down to the kitchen i notice there is a note laying on the table in the middle of the room i slowly walk over to it and glance down, "We've gone shopping for food buy some breakfast from the shop ive left you some money," I notice the 3 pound coins laying next to the note in a pile, there is more to the note at the bottom in tiny writing read "Good luck at school love mum xxx" squeezed onto the bottom of the piece of paper.

I've been so focused on the note i haven't realised that the time is 7:45 im going to be late on my first day.  
Im out the door and running though the forest i used to run in every day in no time my bag loosely thrown around my shoulder and my brown hair flowing behind me i haven't bothered doing anything with it just left it how it usually looks, getting closer to the gate i notice no-one is outside guess because i am late everyone has gone inside already, i go to the gate surrounding the school and climb though the familiar hole me and Rhydian used to go though to go into the woods thinking of his name makes me even more nervous. I start running across the field and get to the main doorway into the school i take a breath and step in side, the first thing i see is the brightly decorated walls making me remember what it was like, i remember this place better then i thought, i don't really know what im doing, im just standing here thinking of what to do, do i go to my old form room? do i go to the reception? I guess ill just go to the form room and hope for the best, i begin climbing the set of stairs to the corridor in which the room is situated each step making me feel more nervous, i keep thinking about him what it will be like seeing him again how he will react, without even realising im outside the room i peer though the glass, no one has noticed me i quickly glance round i see Mr. Jefferies my old form teacher and i look to were i used to sit and i see Shannon happily talking to tom who looked extremely uninterested this gave me a burst of hope not much has changed then i thought to my self, then it dawned on me were is he?...


	6. The Unknown

**Authors note.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days like i said i would but I've been busy with family as its Christmas and all, however I'm hopefully going to update more regularly so stay tuned, anyways hope you enjoy the new chapter it was fun to write, please Reveiw if you enjoyed it or have any questions or suggestions ect. it really helps motivate me to write more**

* * *

Chapter 6  
unknown.

I took a deep breath and slowly turned the handle of the door to my old form room, a pulse of nerves shot though my body like i had been hit by a truck as i stepped into the familiar room, suddenly everyone in the room turned there heads towards the sound of the door closing and unfortunately towards me standing next to it. Gasps came out of the mouths of the "Three k's" the girls everyone expect me and Shannon wanted to be, "Ah Welcome Back, everyone i assume you know this is Maddy give her a warm welcome back" spoke Mr Jeffries my old and i suppose new form teacher, he ushered me to the desk i used to sit with Rhydian at, however it is clear he wasn't here, i started walking slowly down the room and i pull the chair out and sit down trying not to listen to the whispers that people in the room thought was not possible for me to hear.

Shannon and Tom both instantly turned around and Shannon was the first to speak, "Welcome Back, we've missed you," Shannon spoke in a caring tone she was the only one in the room who truly knew what it was like to be different and she always protected and made sure i was ok that's one of the many reasons why she was the person i could call my "Best Friend". "Yeah welcome back Mads" said Tom strait after Shannon, "Thanks guys, feels could to be back" it was true i dint really liked it in the wild however i still felt that i wasn't complete because of one thing, "Where's Rhydian?" I said sounding more pathetic then i hoped, "He doesn't come to school much, let alone come out of his room for that matter" Shannon said with the most calm tone she could. "Doest come out much?" i questioned it was not like Rhydian to stay inside, "After you left, he started acting weird" Tom said carefully, "Weird?" i questioned again, "He was so upset that you left and that he could do nothing to stop you he was acting something was taken from him something he could never get back, when ever someone badly of you like Jimi for example he would get mad", "That was a fight not to miss" Tom interrupted, Shannon gave him a sharp nudge then continued "He started missing days of schools then days turned into weeks at a time and he dint talk to us much just kept him self to himself really, we tried to help him but he wont listen he just kept saying it was all his fault and that he will never get to see the only person he loved again..." The last words remained in my head for the rest of the day, i was given a planner with all my lessons in and was given my books for those lessons i din't really pay attention though those lessons or to to people in the corridors pointing at me or staring, after lunch i made my mind up to go to His house and see him then.  
When the last bell rang signalling it was the end of the day i got up and said goodbye to Shannon and Tom at the gates, "Your going to see him aren't you" Tom said was it that obvious i though, i just nodded and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and headed out in the rain towards his house all i could think of is the words Shannon said at the start of the day, finally i can reunite myself with him finally i can be in his arms again, sooner then expected i was out side his house the car was not there so i assumed that his foster parents were not home, i walked up the stony drive way mud staining on my books the rain had soaked me a little more then i thought it would but i dint really care all i wanted to do was see him again, this was it i though as i rang the doorbell to his house, there was no answer so i rang it again still no one came to the door? Strange the door wasn't locked at no one was home, however i still had a weird feeling that he was inside, so without much thought i opened the door and stepped inside, it was warm however looking around his hallway it looked like no one has really been living here in some time. I walked up the creaky stairs to where his bedroom was ive only been here once but i remember it very clearly, i reached the top of the stairs and walked over to were his door was, should i knock or just walk in? I guess I've come this far why stop now so for the second time to day i opened the door into the unknown.


End file.
